In dental, medical and surgical applications, it is often required to place a medicine or medicament upon a body surface, such as the gums, skin, eipthelium, cheek, or tongue. Often only a small amount of fluid is needed, particularly when applying caustics and astringents. These types of fluids require precise placement to the effected areas without spillage. Often exacting amounts are required in order to prevent dripping and run over into non-effected regions.
Hand-held dispensing tools have been invented that will extract fluid from a fluid source such as a vial or bottle, and which are capable of placing the fluid upon a body surface. Such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,686; issued June 14, 1927 and U.S. Pat. No 1,586,302; issued May 25, 1926.
In both the above patents, a hand-held tool is described featuring a resilient tubular tip for carrying and dispensing fluids. While these hand-held devices accomplish placing small amounts of fluid upon various body surfaces, they cannot precisely extract a given quantity of fluid from a bottle or vial. The delivered fluid is always a little more or a little less than what may be required. Delivery of the fluid is not carefully controlled.
The present invention features a fluid dispensing tool that is designed to extract a precise amount of fluid from a container and then accurately deliver that fluid exactly to the effected region.
In addition, the invention is useful with a wide range of fluids having different viscosities. As such, the invention enjoys a universality and versatility not commonly found in similar devices.